


Sabriel Fic: Romeo and Juliette with a Side of Guns, Coffee, and Daddy Issues

by FantasyRyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Gabriel, Castiel and Dean Winchester are enemies, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, It's too profound for even them to understand, Jessica Moore is cool, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has a Crush on Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, WIP, but they care about each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyRyder/pseuds/FantasyRyder
Summary: Sam and Gabriel, two college students who ran away from alternate sides of a violent familial conflict, find their paths diverging, and despite tensions, cannot get enough of each other.





	Sabriel Fic: Romeo and Juliette with a Side of Guns, Coffee, and Daddy Issues

(Sam's P.O.V.)

I take a heady swig of whatever alcohol I was drinking at that point in time. After my first thirty minutes of being in the bar, people just began buying me drinks, either through flirtation or just to see how long I would last before passing out. The bartenders couldn't have cared less either. After all, it was a day or so after finals, dozens of kids are either celebrating or drinking their pain away. I, on the other hand, just took it as an excuse to get more shit-faced than usual.

Finally, after what was probably around ten drinks (the first few being whiskey and the rest escape me), my eyes rake the crowd in the bar intently, trying to find anyone I knew. The bar wasn't far from my dormitory and I didn't take a car in the first place, so drunk driving wasn't an option. With that in mind, I hadn't brought an assigned friend to stay sober with me, or any friend for that matter. When the edges of my vision began to fog, I felt the pressure of a hand on my shoulder and whipped around despite my drunken haze.

Somehow, the person who's hand cupped my shoulder, jumped back in the time it took me to turn and look down into his honey eyes. It was the short guy in... one of my classes. My mind couldn't seem to grasp any direct memories I have associated with him, I only recognize his distinctive features, and instantly recognized him as Gabriel Milton. His name sat on my tongue like the taste of the layered liquors.

"Gaabe... Gabriel right?" He chuckled softly, eyes almost softened with pity.

"The one and only. So, big guy," My brows furrow, insulted by my label childishly as he continues, "you know the saying, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'? Well, you're looking like you're about to fall pretty hard, you need a ride home or something?"

"I..." I struggle with myself for a moment, my independence battling with his hospitality. "Yeah," I breath out, squinting my eyes at him, "Who are you 'gain?"

"We share a math class, and I know you're ex-girlfriend. Jessica right?"

My mind drifts to Jess as I follow Gabriel out of the bar. Now that I'd thought about it, maybe part of the reason I came to drink was between myself doing a mediocre job on my finals and having an agreement with Jess to break up. Atmosphere around me drastically changing, Gabe decides it's probably best not to question further.

When we get out, the smaller male gives me time to lean against the wall and breath in the oxygen I was refused in that cramped bar. My eyes train on his form as he struggled with his keys, obviously getting frustrated even though he didn't show it. All the proof I needed was his fingers twitching and finally grasping at the key as if telling it to stay put as he inserted it into the keyhole, opened the door, and unlocked the other side.

"Alright, so where do you live?"

I slip into the other side and realize the bug was extremely small compared to myself when my knees jutted in level to my face. He seemed to find this amusing and though he didn't laugh, he smiled to himself and slipped in on the driver's side. Obviously offended, I stare at him intensely and speak.

"What's so funny?"

"Just you're knees." He started to giggle faintly, and I realized I really liked his smile. "Okay okay, but seriously, where do you live, Gigantor."

"That's offensive. The dorm building right... " I think for a moment and point to one of the taller buildings close to us, "there."

"On my way, and in my defense, I haven't gotten a name to work off of."

"My name's Sam."

"Alrighty, Sammy it is then."

"It isn't that either!" My tone was whiny when I lean my head back over exaggeratedly in exasperation. I also felt a pang in my chest at the sound of those letters strung together. It reminded me of Dean, the big brother I've failed to talk to since my father was confirmed dead a year ago. The features of my face slacken as I think back to that winter.

"Hey?" My attention goes back to Gabe, his eyes flick to me once and back to the road responsibly. He had obviously been talking while I was spacing out, but I could guess it was something along the lines of protecting his right to call me whatever he wants. "You alright, kiddo?"

"You're not much older than me." I state dismissively, obviously still annoyed by his last nickname.

"So I'll take that as a no? You're drunk and I just struck a nerve, so," he pulls to the side of the road to focus his attention on me, as I do the same and meet those eyes, refusing to look away and refute my dominance in my drunken stupor. "do you want me to drop you off at my place and I can make it up to you with some coffee?"

"Why coffee?"

"I own the coffee shop near the middle of campus", he nods in the direction of the shop, "and I don't think you'll be much happier with a hangover in the morning."

"That... actually sounds nice." I think and smile in contemplation, nodding.

"Good." He ruffles my hair when it is in the lower position of nodding, and frowns when I easily fix it. Gabe checks over his shoulder and makes a U-turn recklessly due to the lack of cops and other drivers.

(Cas's P.O.V.)

My eyes squinted at the light of my phone, focusing on the numbers of missed calls from nearly all of my brothers, except for Gabriel of course. I smooth my hair back and sit up, responding to the missed calls through messaging even though my family much prefers to hear voice. 

The first person my eyes focused on was Raphael, the current organizer of our family’s business, and heart drops at the message he sent.

\- Anna’s been killed

My thumb hovers over the keypad presented below it. It was nothing new, we’ve been slaughtered as much as we’ve slaughtered, a mere unavoidable fact of my family’s life, as well as the opposing side’s. That’s why Gabriel’s lack of presence for nearly a year was concerning.

Our father only really cared during the first month of his absence, fearing his shortest son to be kidnapped or killed. At that point, though, he either came to terms that Gabriel ran away like he threatened to do, or was dead in some lagoon somewhere. Unable to fathom the emotional strength to respond, I turn off my phone, and looked down at the fellow, dead on the floor of his apartment. 

Uriel stepped up beside me, placing his hand gun in his bag close to his hand for quick access. While the fight and rivalry was nothing new to me, I could never bring myself to pull a trigger, now denoted to clean-up or crime scene framing. I either got rid of the body, or left it to look like an accident, the latter was in the current case. Avenging my sister was on the forefront of my mind, and I, like others, wanted to give the Winchester’s extended family a lesson.

After glancing at one another, we nod and exit the scene unnoticed.

(Gabriel’s POV.)

I wake up with a start, quelled from my sleep with bad memories, and sit up, running my hand through my long, tangled hair. In my peripheral vision sits a pile of fabric I deduce is an extremely large shirt, much bigger than the ones I own myself, and the events of the night crash back into. The shirt is seized as I cringe at the smell of Wesson’s sweat and multiple drink stains on the front of the previously light grey Stanford t-shirt.

In the living room, outside of my own, I hear the heady snoring of Sam, and slip through my door, only in boxer shorts and my usual white t-shirt for the sake of modesty. Sam lays on the couch, if you could even consider it that. The couch, in length, barely allows me to lay fully on it, making my head tilt up and feet rest up upon an armrest, Sam’s situation was comically worse.

In his drunken stupor, his head was pressed flat against the side of one arm rest, and ankles hung limply off the side of the other, creating an awkward position I couldn’t imagine felt very good. He must’ve stripped his shirt before sleeping after he drank Gabriel’s “amazing” coffee (Sam’s word, not mine), because his torso was bare, revealing sickeningly defined pectorals and abs that looked as though they were sculpted daily. Where Sam found the time to exercise in college, I did not know.

As Gabriel directed his attention to Sam’s tan, it was snapped back to his face as a snore snapped back into Sam’s throat, indicating his consciousness. 

“Mornin’” Gabriel said with a smile to save face. Sam’s hazel eyes open groggily and met Gabe’s form, stuttering a little (as if question what he was doing there), and drops his head limply against the shitty couch. “Hangover?” He questions. 

“No…” Sam slurred out, now in surprise, and smiles at Gabriel’s proud smile at his coffee that night being a success. As he glanced over the small man’s body, he took in traits that he would have been able to use to read the new friendly face.

The shitty, red, boxer shorts were from a cheap brand, most likely indicating how poor he was, though that was no surprise in university. He seemed decently fit, possibly pudgy, but nothing to be ashamed of in Sam’s eyes. Obviously, Gabriel didn’t reciprocate the same ideals, and wore a long, white t-shirt, most likely to hide his body.

“Still dozing, friend?” Gabe’s voice reminded Sam too look him in the eyes instead of letting his eyes trail, and Sam inwardly slapped himself, realizing, after his break up with Jess, everything looked appealing to his current sexual frustration, but it was the first time Sam felt like he was seeking out a male. Sam smiled sleepily, secretly taking note of Gabriel’s clear voice, and subtle lisp.

“A lil’ bit. I was actually planning on taking off from school today, nothing ever happens the day after finals, but if you want me to leave, I can do that too,”

“Nah, you don’t have tah’” Sam, again, noted his happy-go-lucky way of speech, sacrificing literal value, but not making Sam think any less of the boy’s intelligence. “But I hope you know, I had the same plan.” He said that last part with a quiet, sultry tone.

“Well…” Sam struggled with his ability to flirt now that he was no longer drunk, and smiles that dimpled, puppy smile. “I don’t think I’d mind that at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This has been in my docs for a few months so if you all like it, I'd be happy to do a part two with way more angst, tension, drama, and realizations. :-)


End file.
